Recomeço
by Sweethana
Summary: As vezes cometemos erros, mas somos teimosos demais para voltar atrás e tentar desfaze-los. Mas se em uma missão, tivermos a chance de realmente ser feliz e fazer tudo novamente só que dessa vez de maneira correta. O que faríamos?Descubra...
1. Chapter 1

Display: Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertencem.

Oi pessoas, essa é minha primeira fic SakuNeji, casal que eu amoo de paixã que vocês gostem da minha história.

fala normal: - blablabla

pensamentos: "blablabla"

Capitulo 1

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! Nem a pau Juvenal, nem que a vaca tussa, plante bananeira e de um mortal de costas EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO! Ponto final! Disse a ninja, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando a figura postada a sua frente.

- Sakura deixe-me esclarecer uma coisinha aqui, se você NÃO percebeu a Hokage aqui nessa vila ainda sou EU, e apesar de você ser chefe do esquadrão do hospital e também fazer parte da liga de elite de estratégia da ANBU quem manda e decide as coisas sou eu. E eu estou falando que você vai sim, por bem ou por mal. ENTENDIDO? A loira gritou, batendo o punho na mesa, fazendo com que a mesma quebrasse as quatros pernas. "Droga mais uma mesa essa semana. Shizune vai comer o meu rim, quando vir isso."

Sakura encarava sua mestra impassiva, afinal esse não seria nem o primeiro nem o ultimo ataque que ela presenciaria, sem falar na infinita quantidade de mesas e outros objetos que ela mesmo quebrou em momentos de fúria. O que ela poderia fazer afinal, esse é o preço a pagar quando você tem a força de mais de 10 homens juntos. Aiai paciência.

- Tudo bem Hokage-sama me desculpe, o que eu queria entender é como eu fui parar em uma missão com o " cubo de gelo Eu sou o mais fodão por aqui" Hyuuga Neji? Nem em um milhão de anos nós conseguiríamos fazer com que a missão desse certo. Não vamos conseguir trabalhar juntos.

- Claro que vão. Ele é o mais qualificado jounin dessa vila, capitão da ANBU, seu chefe a propósito, e você é a melhor e mais forte kuinoichi. Essa missão necessita de uma mulher e um homem, ou seja vocês dois foram os escolhidos. Fim de papo, pode já dar o fora daqui, os detalhes da missão serão passado a você mais tarde. Disse a loira sentando em sua cadeira e apontando para a porta.

Sakura suspirou em derrota, fez uma leve mesura e então saiu. Sabia que não haveria jeito, teria que fazer essa missão. "Mas que droga, justamente com ele? Que piada do destino era essa, depois de quase um ano evitando-o a qualquer custo, com sucesso, quando achou que tudo finalmente iria ficar bem, Buum, surgia essa porcaria de missão para estragar tudo novamente para ela."

Ela vagava sem rumo pelas ruas ensolaradas de Konocha, sem prestar atenção aonde seus pés a levavam, quando seu corpo bateu em algo duro e forte fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Já podia sentir c corpo no chão, e cara doeria para valer, quando um par de braços a segurou ajudando-a a recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Nossa, muito obrig... Ela começou a responder quando uma voz fria e desdenhosa a interrompeu.

- Por que você não olha por onde anda, é de se admirar uma que uma ninja do seu status seja pega nessa situação.

Ainda ofegante por causa do susto, Sakura gelou a escutar a indentificar a pessoa que ela dera o encontrão. "Muito azar para um só dia".

- Hyuuga. Ela sorriu a pronunciar o nome. - Nunca um prazer em vê-lo. Como eu estava dizendo obrigada pela ajuda e as palavras calorosas, murmurou sarcástica, tenha um bom dia adeus. Sakura já estava dando a volta quando uma mão a parou novamente.

- Espere ai um minutinho Haruno, temos assuntos a tratar.

Ela voltou a encara-lo, mirando bem fundo daqueles em seus olhos perolados. Dando um suspiro disse:

- Tudo bem, mas como pode ver agora estou ocupada e..

- Fazendo o que? Pelo o que eu vi você só estava caminhando sem rumo algum.

- Quer parar de fazer isso? Ela gritou.

- Isso o que? Ele a perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Ficar me interrompendo é irritante. Ela apontou. Então por favor, fale de uma vez, para poupar a minha paciência.

Ele a observou em silencio por vários segundos.

- Ótimo. Como você deve saber temos uma missão a completar, sairemos amanhã logo ao amanhecer os detalhes estão nesta pasta. Não se atrase. Ele a entregou e sem nem ao menos se despedir desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Sempre tão educado" Ela pensou bufando.

Sakura decidiu então voltar para casa, afim de se preparar para essa a missão seja qual fosse. Abrindo a pasta resolveu dar uma olhada geral sobre o assunto da missão. Nem bem havia passado da segunda página quando engasgou-se ao ler uma frase. "Não, não, não isso não pode estar certo, de jeito nenhum, quem eles pensam que eu sou?"

Saiu correndo em direção contraria a sua casa, atravessou metade de Konocha chegando finalmente em seu destino final o composto Hyuuga ou mais especificadamente a casa de Hyuuga Neji. Bateu na porta incessivelmente até que esta se abriu. Sem esperar convite adentrou a casa esfregando na cara do morador o papel a sua mão.

- O que significa isso Neji? Alguma espécie de brincadeira deturpada ou erro de grafia? Vamos explique-se? A rosada exigia gritando exasperada.

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama Sakura se controla, você pode agir um pouco normalmente para variar? Neji exclamou agarrando o braço da ninja que lhe apontava o papel. Sente-se por favor enquanto eu me visto, afinal você interrompeu-me no banho.

Até aquele momento Sakura ainda não havia notado que o ninja a sua frente vestia apenas uma toalha branca amarrada em sua cintura, imediatamente corou desconcertada, enquanto admirava o físico mais do que perfeito dele. "Calminha ai amiga, se controla, só porque ele está semi-nu a sua frente exibindo toda a sua gloriosa forma que você vai perder a cabeça, respira, respira.

- Hum Ok. Respondeu ela com um fio de voz. "Respire fundo e repita "isso tudo não lhe pertence_, não mais pelo menos_."

Ela sentou-se no confortavél sofá preto ladeado por duas poltronas que ficavam na pequena sala de estar da casa dele. Enquanto esperava, olhava com certa nostálgia para a casa, o sofá, o tapete os dois abajures combinando que ela mesma havia lhe dado de presente para enfeitar a casa, já que como homem Neji não tinha o menor senso de decoração. Sorriu com a lembrança.

- Do que você está rindo? O ninja havia voltado, completamente vestido agora. - Então? Ele indagou.

- Nada só me lembrei de você tentando escolher a mobilia para sua casa, nada combinava com nada. Deus você estaria perdido se não fosse pela Hinata organizar tudo.

Neji corou um pouco, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo molhado, em um gesto de constrangimento e rendição.

- E a você também, afinal vocês que realmente colocaram a mão na massa e compraram tudo que nós homens achamos frescura, mas que no final acabam se tornando objetos indispensáveis. Ele falou a fitando seriamente.

- O que podemos fazer né, nós mulheres somos uma raça totalmente superiores aos homens. Sakura disse dando de ombros, e dando uma piscadinha.

- Só se superiores tivessem o mesmo significado de totalmente piradas. Ele respondeu, enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava-se no encosto do sofá que Sakura sentava-se.

Ela estava pronta para replicar quando se deu conta da proximidade de seus corpos, e como o cheiro do corpo de Neji estava começando a mexer com seus sentidos, aquele cheiro dele tão característico almíscarado totalmente masculino, e que evocava certas lembraças dolorosas demais para pensar.

Levantou-se bruscamente, afastando-se dele e pegando novamente a pasta com conteúdo da missão.

- Tudo bem Hyuuga, nós poderiamos ficar aqui horas e horas discutindo sobre isso. Mas o que eu vim fazer aqui na realidade foi perguntar que tipo de insanidade é essa que está escrito aqui? Sakura o mirou, balançando a pasta na frente dele.

- Não tenho nem idéia do que você está falando. Neji a olhou impassivo.

- Ah não? Por acaso, você já leu o que está escrito aqui?

- Obvio que sim Haruno. Você espera o que? Que eu vá para uma missão, sem saber qual é? Tem certeza que você faz parte da ANBU? Você não me parece assim tão inteligente. Ele falou sarcástico.

- Olhe aqui Hyuuga, não me faça perder a paciência com você, se não irá se arrepender até o último fio desse seu cabelo, que você cuida como se fosse um bebê. Eu sou tão capaz quanto você, então não me venha com piadinhas que meu dia não está dos melhores hoje.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. "Kami-sama o quanto ainda vou ter que aguentar antes desse dia terminar?"

- Vamos reformular a pergunta então. Por que diabos eu estou neste tipo de missão afinal? Isso não seria sei lá um trabalho para Ino ou Tenten?

- Bem, na verdade seria perfeito para Ino, mas ela já está em missão em Suna. E Tenten também está fora em missão também.

- Ótimo, então eu sou o que? A substituta da substituta? Nossa que ótimo. Achem outra pessoa, Hinata para fazer, eu não me importo, não vou ir e ponto final.

Ela estava blefando era óbvio, já que Tsunade havia lhe dado um últimato fazer ou fazer, mas se fosse o Neji pedir para trocar de parceira talvez ainda houvesse uma saída.

- Haruno, pense, como Hinata poderia ir? Nós somos ambos Hyuugas, primos não ficaria estranho se aparecessemos como um casal, sem falar que Hinata está grávida e afastada de missões mais perigosas.

"Droga havia esquecido esse detalhe." Não haveria saída, ela teria que fazer, afinal era uma ninja cidadã de Konocha, não poderia faltar para com sua terra.

Suspirou derrotada. O pior de tudo ela e Neji, em missão secreta, fingindo ser um feliz casal em lua de mel. Quão irônico quando apenas 6 meses atrás eles realmente eram um casal feliz, e tudo o que ela mais queria era passar o resto da sua vida com ele. Fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos, não iria mais pensar nesse assunto, havia prometido a si mesma.

- Mas Neji, como nós faremos isso? Ela lhe olhou suplicante. Neji a encarou por vários segundos. Aqueles olhos perolados fitavam intensamente os esmeralda dela. Confiança transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Nós daremos um jeito Sakura. Talvez não seja a situação ideal, mas nós conseguiremos. Você é a melhor jounin dessa vila, e eu confio em você.

- OMG, Hyuuga Neji me elogiando, cubram suas cabeças vai desmoronar aquela tempestade. Ela o encarou rindo.

Neji aproximou-se dela, ficando apenas alguns centímetros os separando. Colocou uma mão no queixo dela, levantando para que pudesse olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

- Sakura, eu posso não ter dito muitas vezes, mas você sabe que é a melhor, a mais forte, mais corajose e brava ninja e a mais bela entre todas também. O coração da rosada, estava a milhões, ele nunca havia lhe falado daquela maneira, seus olhos era hipnotizantes e a mão que a tocava enviava fagulhas de prazer por todo o seu corpo. Como era possível? Ele mal a tocava e seu corpo parecia se derreter, só ele era capaz de fazer com que o mundo dela virasse de cabeça para baixo, quase a fazendo esquecer de toda a dor que ele lhe causou, de como ela queria que a mão escorregasse por seu corpo e a enlaçasse como antigamente, e então aqueles lábio baixariam-se em direção aos seus e...

Sacudiu a cabeça para a livrar de tais pensamentos,isso era errado muito errado. Afastou-se dele com rapidez.

- Preste bem atenção Hyuuga, eu farei, mas só porque não posso faltar com meu dever. E outra coisa, nós vamos deixar tudo bem claro, todos os limites e tudo mais. Fui clara?

- Como cristal. Ele respondeu lhe dando um raro sorriso.

Sakura virou-se para ir embora, já estava na porta quando virou-se para ele.

- Ah outra coisa. Sua noiva está sabendo disso?

- Não. Está é uma missão oficial da ANBU, ou seja secreta. Ninguém além da ANBU e a Hokage ficara sabendo. Ele falou sério fechando a cara.

- Interessante. Sakura respondeu. - Então ela não irá saber que você vai sair em missão com sua antiga namorada? Sakura perguntou desdenhosa.

- Ela não tem com o que se preocupar. Ele respondeu calmamente. Agora acho que você deve ir, eu tenho um compromisso. Esteja nos portões de entrada as 6 da manhã.

- Sem problemas. Sakura queria se matar. "Sua idiota você se derretendo por ele aqui, e ele _ela não tem com o que se preocupar._" Virou as costas e foi embora.

Espero que tenha agradado. Ainda tem muito mais por ai. Se gostarem por favorzinho deixem um review para o total prazer e estímulo da autora.

Beijooo Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Oi pessoal! De volta novamente, muito obrigado pelo carinho, queria também aproveitar a pedir desculpas pelos eventuais erros de grafia, concordância e etc, começo a escrever sem me preocupar muito, depois é que faço a correção (claro que sempre alguma coisa eu acabou esquecendo ) Também queria avisar que não precisam se preocupar se tudo parecer meio confuso de inicio, planejo explicar tudo bem direitinho ao longo da narrativa, com vários flashbacks para vocês ficarem sabendo como tudo aconteceu com eles no passado. Ah recadinho importante esse capitulo vai ser dividido em duas partes porque ficou enormmmmee! Beijinho e muito obrigado por acompanhar a fic. Escrevam seus comentários, sugestões, soltem os cachorros na autora tudo é permitido! XD chega de enrolarão então vamos lá!

Capítulo 2 Parte I

Nem bem o ponteiro do relógio marcava seis horas, o ninja mascarado já aguardava encostado a uma arvore a poucos metros do portão, a chegada de sua companheira. A posição relaxada a qual se encontrava enganava aqueles que pensavam que ele estava distraído, muito pelo contrário sua atenção era total, nenhum detalhe fugia de sua visão de 360 graus. Com o byakugan ativado, ele observava o inicio de mais um dia em Konoha, nem bem os primeiros raios de sol apontavam no céu, e os inúmeros habitantes da vila saiam de suas casas prontos a cumprir mais um dia de dever. Todos menos um, ou melhor, uma. Neji estava ficando extremamente irritado, odiava atrasos e ela já estava a mais de 10 minutos. Como poderia sair assim em missão com alguém que não cumpria suas obrigações? Mal havia formulado o pensamento, quando em um sushin de milhares de pétalas róseas ela apareceu.

- Desculpe Neji-senpai, eu estava passando quando um gato preto...

- Sakura? Eu sei que você gosta muito do Kakashi, mas essa desculpa está mais esfarrapada que a roupa do Naruto depois de se transformar em Kyuubi. Então me poupe e vamos andando.

- Tudo bem, nossa eu tinha esquecido como você fica mal humorado de manhã.

Neji nem se deu o trabalho de responder, essa missão iria ser mais difícil do que havia planejado.

Eles correram até mais ou menos 5 quilômetros floresta adentro em total silêncio. Quando Neji fez um sinal para que Sakura parasse.

- Ótimo acho que aqui está afastado o suficiente. Ele parou de frente para a ninja e retirou sua máscara, o que ela prontamente imitou. Ele ficou olhando o quanto graciosamente aqueles cabelos róseos caiam em volta dos ombros dela, e como sua pele brilhava saudável a luz do dia. Neji sacudiu a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos o quanto antes. "Hyuuga seu idiota, você está noivo não se lembra? Não é hora de ficar admirando sua ex por mais linda que ela seja."

- Bem Haruno, aqui começa oficialmente nossa missão. Como você deve saber, nosso objetivo é chegar ao país do Trovão disfarçados, como um casal planejando aproveitar sua lua-de-mel, se infiltrar na vila oculta da nuvem, e conseguir descobrir quem está por trás dos desaparecimentos das ninjas de todos os outros países.

- Fico feliz em saber que Tsunade-sama resolveu se envolver nesse caso, afinal já são mais de 50 ocorrências de desaparecimentos neste ano. Kunoichis já são mais raras que shinobis não podemos nos dar o luxo de perdemos ainda mais. Ele a olhou e acenou concordando.

- Na verdade, não foi uma decisão só da Hokage, foi feita um reunião com todos os outros lideres dos países mais importantes, cada país irá mandar um time próprio para a investigação, tudo leva a crer que a aldeia da nuvem está envolvida, pois é a única vila sem ocorrência de seqüestros até agora. Então nossa missão por enquanto é meramente investigativa, assim que reunirmos informações suficientemente importantes vamos nos reunir com os outros times e montar assim um grupo de resgate, se houver algum resgate a ser feito.

Após a finalização do ninja, os dois se encararam silenciosos, imaginando que terrível destino teria se abatido sobre essas pobres mulheres. Sakura estava um pouco temerosa, afinal também era uma kunoichi poderia muito bem ser uma dessas mulheres, e estava indo diretamente para a toca do leão.

Neji estava pensando a mesma coisa, e o sentimento que o tomava não era nada bom, medo, um sentimento que ele nunca em sua vida iria revelar abertamente, mas em seu anseio sabia que era isso mesmo. Estava com medo, medo de falhar e algo acontecer a Sakura, não poderia imaginar um mundo onde ela não estaria presente, foi com isso em mente que ele fez um juramento silencioso a si mesmo, a protegeria a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso significasse arruinar toda a missão e acabar com seu titulo de capitão, nada disso importaria somente a vida dela sã e salva. Esse foi na verdade o motivo dele se candidatar à missão em primeiro lugar.

FLASHBACK:

Neji entrava na sede da ANBU quando seu nome foi chamado. Virou-se e se deparou com seu colega Shikamaru que como ele era também líder, mas do esquadrão de estratégia, raramente o gênio saia em missão de campo, mas era ele basicamente junto com a Hokage que articulava todos os times e designava para cada missão, dependendo das habilidades que cada ninja possuía.

- Eu queria mesmo falar com você Neji sobre aquela missão especial que conversávamos ontem, eu decidi mandar Sakura e Sai, acho que os dois formarão uma boa dupla, afinal já foram companheiros de time e acho que poderão trabalhar eficientemente juntos, o que você acha?

Neji estava aparentemente calmo, mas por dentro uma batalha formava-se, vários sentimentos conflitavam entre si. Nunca imaginou que Shikamaru enviaria Sakura, afinal ela também pouco saia em missão de campo, preferindo ficar no hospital ou então na parte estratégica, devido sua inteligência. Mas mandá-la a essa missão perigosíssima e ainda com o Sai? Sabia que ele era um ótimo ninja, afinal trabalhava em seu esquadrão, mas esse tipo de missão onde ele teria que fingir ser o marido de Sakura não lhe agradava nada, e se ele não a protegesse e algo lhe acontecesse e ela... Não, não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese.

- Na verdade Shikamaru eu mesmo estarei indo nessa missão com a Haruno, vou falar com a Hokage-sama, Sai ainda não voltou de sua outra missão e acho que devemos começar esta o mais rápido possível.

- Mas Neji, não tenho certeza de que seja uma boa idéia, devido a tudo que já aconteceu com você e a Sakura.

- Tenho certeza que poderemos lidar com isso Nara, afinal somos dois shinobis e sabemos das nossas obrigações.

Shikamaru o encarou, era óbvio que havia muito mais por trás dessa historinha de começar a missão o mais rápido possível, e ele tinha um forte pressentimento sobre o que tudo isso se tratava.

- Tudo bem Hyuuga, Faça como quiser.

Neji apenas acenou com a cabeça, estava indo embora quando o Nara falou novamente.

- Não se atreva a magoá-la novamente Hyuuga, as mulheres são todas problemáticas, mas Sakura é como uma irmã para mim, se a magoar terei que levar isso como uma ofensa pessoal e quebrar suas pernas. Ele falou dando um meio sorriso.

- Aposto que sim. Respondeu o Hyuuga sorrindo. Fazendo uma leve mesura desapareceu em um sushin.

FIM FLASHBACK

Levaria uma semana para que eles chegassem até ao país do trovão. Decidiram seguir pela floresta assim poderiam ficar mais camuflados, afinal ainda havia o perigo de cruzar com algum inimigo durante o trajeto. O primeiro dia foi tranqüilo, Neji ia na frente byakugan ativado e Sakura seguia um pouco mais afastada atrás, o que era um alivio para os dois, assim não precisariam manter qualquer tipo de conversa. "O problema vai ser depois". Pensava Sakura. "Afinal quando chegarmos lá teremos que agir como um casal. Bem, cada problema por sua vez, como minha mãe costumava dizer."

Logo o sol baixou, e eles haviam decidido que iria ser muito perigoso continuar a viagem no escuro, então achando uma caverna desabitada a encosta de uma montanha resolveram parar.

- Haruno. Começou Neji quando este foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Pelo amor de deus Neji, quer parar de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome, até parece que não nos conhecemos, não precisa usar nenhuma honorificação também, afinal somos só nos dois, e se queremos que isso de certo, vamos agir com franqueza. Nós não podemos apagar o passado, mas podemos conviver com ele como dois adultos que somos. Ela falou o encarando e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- É isso que você queria Sakura, apagar o passado? Ele a encarou agora, chegando mais perto, para que pudesse olhar no fundo daqueles olhos tão verdes. Ele sabia que não devia ter perguntado isso, que deveria seguir o conselho dela, mas algo dentro de si não queria ser apenas uma memória de um passado remoto, queria ser importante para ela.

Ela o olhava fixamente, a respiração acelerada, dor transparecia em seu olhar.

- Sim. A ninja respondeu. – Era o que eu queria Neji, apagar todo o passado.

A afirmação dela o atingiu como um tapa na cara. Virou-se de costas para que ela não visse o espanto em seu rosto.

- Vou buscar lenha para acendermos uma fogueira. Você fica aqui, e não saia a não ser no caso de uma emergência. O ninja de olhos perolados falou.

- Hai.

Enquanto o ninja saia em busca de madeira, Sakura resolveu sentar um pouco e descansar um pouco as pernas, soltou o cabelo e encostou-se a parede da caverna, eles haviam se alimentado mais cedo naquele dia, então ela ainda não estava com fome. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, saboreando a paz que a solidão a proporcionava, era tão difícil, mais do que ela imaginara ficar a volta do Hyuuga por tanto tempo, ele evocava lembranças tão dolorosas para ela, sentimentos que ela imaginara já estarem superados, era tudo muito surreal como se houvesse acontecido em uma vida diferente. Ainda mais estarem em missão juntos novamente, foi assim que se conheceram de verdade, aprenderam e confiar e respeitar um no outro, e de gradativamente o sentimento evoluir de amizade para finalmente amor, ou assim ela pensara.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 Parte II

Tudo começou na verdade quando Sakura completou 18 anos, há apenas dois anos. Ela vinha preparando-se para competir a uma vaga na ANBU já algum tempo. Finalmente depois de rigorosos testes físicos e psicológicos conseguiu a posição, o status e o reconhecimento de ser finalmente parte da elite, uma das pouquíssimas mulheres que conseguiam tornar realidade o tão desejado destaque. Participava de missões sangrentas envolvendo captura e extração de informações, gostava da ação, planejar todos os seus ataques, tanto que ela foi apelidada de Neko, Gata, pois gostava de brincar e seduzir o inimigo antes de acabar com ele. Foi em meio a essas missões que uma dupla de destacou das demais: Sakura e Neji. Eram ambos imbatíveis suas combinações de força e habilidade eram sem comparações, os dois tinhas instintos perfeitos, comunicavam-se com apenas um olhar, na hora da batalha eles eram dois corpos, mas apenas uma mente. E então a afeição foi crescendo, nenhum dos dois sabia dizer realmente quando a amizade tornou-se algo mais, pois havia entre eles vários sentimentos misturados, confiança, respeito, orgulho, carinho... Porém ambos eram temerosos demais para arriscar e se declarar, tinham medo de não serem correspondidos, de arruinarem toda a amizade que haviam gerado entre eles. Muito embora viviam flertando um com outro, parecia incrível que o grande "cubo de gelo" Hyuuga Neji entrasse na onda da companheira Sakura super desinibida, mas a verdade é que a rosada despertava nele emoções que até mesmo o ninja não conseguia entender. Logo ele via-se jogando os mesmos joguinhos dela, e nenhum homem naquela vila conseguia ser mais sexy e confidente que o misterioso Hyuuga, que em quantidade de fanclubes só perdia para o da Sakura que havia desabrochado tornando-se uma das mais lindas kunoichis de Konoha. Eram a sensação da vila, onde os dois passavam olhares os seguindo era o que não faltava.

Já há um ano que Sakura pertencia a ANBU, que ela conciliava também junto com suas tarefas no hospital. Fazia 1 mês desde a sua última missão, pois tempos de paz reinavam naquela época, e então ela aproveitava para dedicar-se inteiramente aos estudos médicos junto a Hokage.

Neste dia em particular, ela estava no gabinete de Tsunade quando o ninja mais barulhento da vila da folha entrou.

- Yoo Sakura-chan ainda por aqui? Perguntou o loiro.

- Naruto! Ela responde, caminhado em direção a ele e o dando um leve abraço.- Pois é, estou terminando a leitura de um pergaminho e depois estou indo para casa.

- Não vá se esquecer da festa surpresa do Lee hoje à noite.

- Ah droga. Ainda bem que você me lembrou, nem fazia idéia de que seria hoje, nem comprei um presente para ele ainda, agora não vai mais dar tempo. A rosada colocou-se a caminhar de um lado para outro aflita.

- Não esquenta Sakura-chan, pode dar o presente comigo e com a Hina-chan, ai você vai conosco também.

- Ah capaz Naruto não quero incomodar, mas e ai como vai a Hinata?

- Ela está ótima, logo logo vamos marcar o casamento. Naruto sorriu feliz para a amiga.

- Não diga Naruto que noticia maravilhosa! Sakura gritou o agarrando em um abraço apertado.

- S...sa..saku..u...ra- chan e..e..eu n..ao consi...oo respi..r..ra..rar. O loiro gruniu.

- Ah me desculpe, fiquei empolgada. A ninja corou e os dois riram. Ela estava tão feliz de ver como as coisas haviam dado certo para Naruto, seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco invejosa, queria também alguém que a amasse e se dedicasse tanto a ela como Naruto e Hinata faziam um com o outro.

- Bem, vou indo então Sakura-chan nos vemos na festa. Naruto aproximou-se e lhe deu um leve beijo na testa. Sakura piscou para ele.

- Pode deixar, vou ir e arrasar lá. Ela riu.

- Tenho certeza que sim. E então virou-se e foi embora.

Sakura atrasou-se muito para a festa, pois até chegar em casa tomar banho, escolher uma roupa, arrumar cabelo e maquiagem todo aquele ritual, demorou mais do que esperado, e então quando chegou lá, a festa já rolava a pleno vapor. O ambiente não era muito grande, mas bastante escuro, na verdade era um clube que havia sido alugado especialmente para o aniversario. Então a musica rolava estrondosamente alta, luzes piscavam mostrando os corpos na pista de dança que colidiam e movimentavam-se na batida do som, aqui e ali ela reconhecia alguém. Ino estava na pista de dança, seu longo cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo balançava freneticamente de um lado para o outro enquanto ela se acabava de dançar grudada em ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kiba, que acompanhava a loira na maior alegria. Shikamaru encontrava-se encostado ao lado do bar conversando com Kakashi e Shino. Lee estava no meio da pista executando passos hilariantes com seu amado mentor Gai e a companheira Tenten que mais parecia rir de toda a cena do que verdadeiramente dançar, mesmo com a música alta, ela podia escutar os gritos sobre o fogo da juventude, esses dois nunca mudavam. Ainda havia uma porção de gente que ela não havia visto, então resolveu ir ao bar, pegar algo para beber e dar um volta pelo clube. Passou pelo bar, cumprimentou o pessoal que estava por ali e pegou um drinque exótico vermelho que estava sendo servido. Tomou alguns goles da sua bebida, enquanto analisava as pessoas que passavam, uma vez ou outra um cara chegava nela, a tentava tirar para dançar, mas hoje definitivamente ela não estava no clima, quando de repente viu que mais adiante havia mesas para o pessoal sentar onde já encontravam-se Hinata, Naruto, e mais um pessoal, estava apenas alguns passos do local, quando sentiu que alguém a observava, virou a cabeça devagar até encontrar olhos perolados a encarando do outro lado do recinto, ele sentava sozinho a cadeira inclinada os braços cruzados em uma pose confidente, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo preta."Kami-sama isso não é um pedaço de mal caminho, é o caminho inteiro". Sorrindo de lado, ela o encarou e seguiu em direção ao ninja.

- Ora, ora se não é capitão Hyuuga, sentado aqui sozinho. Onde está a sua legião de admiradoras hoje? Ela puxou uma cadeira colocando-a na frente do ninja, sentou-se então cruzando as longas e torneadas pernas deixadas à mostra pelo minúsculo vestido preto tomara-que-caia que ela usava. Sakura acompanhou com um sorriso de satisfação, o olhar do ninja que seguia cada movimento seu.

Ele tomou um gole do seu sakê antes de responder: - Bem Haruno-san, devem estar por ai, esperando para ver quem vai ser a sortuda dessa noite. Ele falou sorrindo e dando de ombros.

- Neji, que malvado, você não perde tempo né? Daqui a pouco você vai ficar sem opções se continuar levando todas as mulheres da vila para a cama.

- Ai é que você se engana Haruno, ainda vão sobrar as casadas e você. Ele piscou maroto para ela. – Ah não ser que você se ofereça daí vão sobrar só as casadas. Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que não, ainda não estou tão desesperada, mas quem sabe um dia primeiro você vai ter que entrar na fila. Ela aproximou-se dele e sussurrou - Não é só você que possui fã clube sabe.

- Ai, assim você acaba com o meu coração Sakura, não devemos negar nada antes de pelo menos provar, não conhece esse ditado? Ele perguntou. – Mas afinal cadê seus perseguidores que não estão aqui? Ele olhou ao redor.

- Acho que fomos abandonados hoje. Sakura fez um beicinho. – Isso definitivamente merece uma bebida, muiiiita bebida.

Neji fez um sinal, para o garçom, e cochichou algo em seu ouvido quando este veio até a mesa.

- Está afim de uma pequena disputa miss Haruno? Ele perguntou a encarando no fundo dos olhos.

- Claro que sim, estou sempre pronta para qualquer desafio. Ela replicou.

Nisso o garçom voltou trazendo uma jarra de sakê e dois copos. Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de pergunta a Neji.

- Pois então eu te desafio a beber mais copos de sakê do que eu.

- E o prêmio? Ela perguntou.

- Qualquer coisa, quem ganhar pede o que quiser.

- O que quiser? Ela perguntou meio temerosa.

- Ta com medo Haruno? Ainda pode desistir. Ele piscou para ela.

- Prepare-se Hyuuga, não é assim tão fácil para ganhar de mim. Eu aceito, valendo qualquer coisa. Ele esticou a mão e os dois apertaram firmando o acordo.

- Isso vai ser divertido. O Hyuuga riu.

- Divertido vai ser quando eu vir a sua cara de choro quando você perder capitão. Sakura replicou.

- Que vença o melhor. Eles pegaram cada um copo e brindaram.

Logo começaram a beber, uma, duas, três, quatro, já aviam perdido o controle de quantas doses. Mas nenhum dos dois queria desistir primeiro. Já eram cinco da manhã quando Sakura resolveu se render, ela já não identificava mais nada, tudo em volta de si era um borrão.

- Tudo bem Neji, você venceu. Ela apoio a cabeça na mão, fechou os olhos tentando coordenar fala e pensamentos, mas o zunido que enchia os seus ouvidos não queria cooperar. Neji não estava tão mal, afinal ele era acostumado com o sakê, mais o álcool havia operado seus efeitos nele também.

- Eu sabia Sakura, nunca você iria me ganhar. Na verdade ela até que era bem boa de copo, mas ele não iria admitir assim tão fácil na frente dela.

- Cala essa boca, Hyuuga e agora me leva para casa, não tenho a menor condição de chegar em casa sozinha. Ele concordou e os dois levantaram-se apoiando-se um no outro.

Andaram todo o trajeto até a casa da Sakura tropeçando um no outro e se matando de rir. Quando chegaram na porta da casa dela, Sakura arregalou os olhos e o puxou com força em direção ao chão, caindo os dois amontoados.

- Sakura sua louca o que... - Shiiii ela o interrompeu.

- Não faça barulho a minha vizinha levantou para tomar água e está espiando pela janela, e não pode me ver nesse estado. Ela sussurrou.

Eles sentaram na soleira da porta, encolhidos, abafando o riso com as mãos. Quanto mais Sakura dizia para eles fazerem silencio menos eles conseguiam conter os risos.

- Pronto ela voltou a dormir. Levantando trôpega se apoiou na porta para não cair. Neji já não estava mais tão desordenado, então levantou-se e a enlaçou pela cintura para mantê-la de pé, Sakura então apoiou as mãos no peito dele para manter-se estável . Em um minuto eles estavam rindo, no outro os dois se encaravam fixamente, o coração disparado, a respiração curta e pesada, os corpos próximos se tocando produziam arrepios de prazer que envolvia os dois. Sem parar para pensar Neji aproximou seu rosto do da ninja e capturou seus lábios nos deles. O primeiro contato com os lábios dele, arrancou um leve gemido de prazer da ninja, tomando-o como sinal, mais que prontamente Neji aprofundou o beijo invadindo a boca dela, a língua dele explorava a dela em uma carícia totalmente erótica. Sakura havia perdido a noção de tempo e espaço, nunca em sua vida havia sido beijada daquela maneira, fogo liquido parecia espalhar-se por seu corpo, incendiando todos os seus sentidos, tudo o que ela sentia era o corpo dele pressionado ao seu, e as mãos dele que lhe acariciavam , deixando-a de pernas moles.

Neji estava igualmente em estado de êxtase, um branco total apoderou-se de sua mente e era apenas seu corpo agora quem comandava, o boca dela tão macia, tão apetitosa, a mão que lhe acariciava a nuca e se enroscava em seus cabelos lhe enviava fagulhas de prazer.

Querendo a sentir mais perto Neji, precionou seu corpo no dela contra a porta, ele podia sentir todos os seus contornos, os seios fartos pressionados contra seu peito, puxou uma perna dela para que enrroscasse contra seu quadril, e não pode contar um gemido quando eles se encontraram. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela o contornando com beijos e chupadas. Sakura estava em puro delirio, agarrava-se com força a Neji, os seios já estava intumescidos de tanto desejo, puxou o rosto dele de volta o seu com uma mão enquanto com outra abria a porta para que eles pudessem entrar em casa.

Sorry pela demora, prometo colocar o proximo capitulo o mais rapido possivel. Deixem reviews XD Beijõoooos


End file.
